


Obsession’’

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 6





	Obsession’’

▹诺俊  
▹三点睡八点起，ao3真的麻烦  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂

女性瘾者黄仁珺（不是）

黄仁珺，25周岁，外企白领，职场菜鸟，NJ公司入职第三年，性别女，爱好男。

最近的愿望：做爱。

最近值得开心的事：约炮成功。

黄仁珺到家的时候已经是晚上九点多了。

为了明天上班，回家以后洗漱、蒸脸、清洁、敷面膜…七七八八的又护肤了好一会儿，边护肤边看领导给她的小李总资料。

李帝努，NJ零顺位继承人，财阀三代。爷爷辈的时候家境就很殷实，爸爸从小留学，然后自己在那边创了业。总部在美国，开始是做酒店，后来越干越大，酒店连锁，国内也设了分部，涉及的领域也更广了。

富者更富，有钱的人只会更有钱…

有钱人家的孩子怕被打扰，所以李帝努回国之前一直都是秘而不宣的，关于李帝努能查到的信息也并不多。黄仁珺这姿色挺惹人的，女人多的地方是非多，嫉妒、排挤在正常不过，再加上黄仁珺不会人情世故， 她们领导就没重视过她。

连个照片都没附，光给了点基本资料。早知道就不这么着急回来了！！黄仁珺躺在床上反复叹气 ，本来可以继续在热带密林玩耍的。密林里边还藏着一条巨龙，她本来可以与之在大战三百回合，直到把这恶龙折腾到口吐白液。

哎……

她就叹着气磨磨蹭蹭的时间就过去了。

十一点了今晚一定要早睡。

说着早睡，却又想到了李帝努，JENO？怎么叫了个英文名，长得确实有点像混血。

李帝努真的是满足了黄仁珺对“炮友”的所有幻想。

两点了为什么还睡不着觉。

健身的时候黄仁珺就注意到了李帝努裆上的那团大包，当然不是故意盯得，他内个裤子也太不宽松了。

当时她还想，这还是平时状态，快乐时候的状态无法想象…

事实证明不是他的裤子不宽松… 

现在回想起那个king size 黄仁珺都有点子宫疼，不过好在他技术真的好，虽然大了点，但她真的是爽多于疼。

三点了现在要不要自慰。

想起李帝努来，黄仁珺又有些兴奋，但被肏了那么多次，身体着实有些遭不住，脑海里回想着和李帝努做爱的样子最后累的睡过去了。

黄仁珺在NJ做的是行政，踏实是踏实但不争不抢的没什么心眼儿，所以虽然已经进公司三年了，但她仍说自己是个菜鸟。

到了公司她才知道，领导可不光给了她一个人资料。要调一个行政去给小李总做行政助理，选个有工作经验的，公司业务熟练的。

接近继承人的活儿谁不乐意，大公司的小白领一个个的聪明、漂亮、傲的不行，没准一个对眼就飞上枝头变凤凰了呢，次点应该也有机会得到点宠幸吧。

所以所有人对这件事都挺上心的，又描眉画眼、又涂口红的。除了黄仁珺，她腰疼…

李帝努到的时候，行政主管拿了一本资料进了总裁办公室，本来想是让李帝努自己过目一下挑个满意的，毕竟是要一直待在眼前儿的。但李帝努好像看着在思考什么，根本没在乎你选不选助理，让主管给他随便挑一个。这些小事也要让总裁过目，总裁不得累死了，总裁没个人生活咩。

主管看李帝努一脸严肃的想事儿，也没敢多做打扰，自己偷偷摸摸的想从门里退出去。

“欸，等会儿，你们部门有姓黄的麽？”

“李总，姓黄的到是有一个。”

“算了，公司这么多人，我后期让他们调下员工资料吧，你回去吧。“

姓黄的怎么了？他那么严肃，姓黄的惹他了？那还是快退吧，万事大吉。

“等等，她叫什么？”

“李总我们部门只有一个姓黄的，叫黄仁珺。”

主管吓了一激灵，连忙把这个有可能“惹了”小李总的人的名字抖出来，没准就是黄仁珺呢，看她平时那个骚样。

“？？？把黄仁珺叫过来，我面试一下她。”

让行政主管推荐人的话，她肯定不是会选黄仁珺的，小李总怎么回事，还亲自面试。

黄仁珺被主管点名的时候以为小李总可能是太闲了，竟然要一个一个面试… 毕竟她不会想到只有她一个人被面试。

但她进办公室的时候愣住了，这不是教练麽？？他怎么在这？？自己走错屋子了？可是这楼不就一个总裁室啊？

“昨天你第一次约吧，腰没事吧。”

“……”

一下午干了好几炮你说腰有没有事，虽然第一次约，人礼貌没留吻痕，可是人手劲大啊，现在屁股上、腰上、腿心上还是淤青的，爽了这些也就算了… 不过他怎么知道自己是第一次？？

“胆子真大，第一次见的陌生男人就敢约，如果昨天不是我，是别人你也一样会约麽。”

李帝努想想就有些生气，所以问出来的问题有些质问的语气。

“不是… 只有一次，也只有你一个。“

“为什么是我呢。”

“因为你看起来像个好人。”

黄仁珺当然不能说，老娘就是看你帅，馋你身子！！有一说一李帝努昨天确实对她很体贴、很好。李帝努听了回答这才露出了个笑容。

“你对好人的定义真简单。”

“你的面试通过了。”

听了李帝努的话，黄仁珺和他大眼瞪大眼的，她又跑到总裁办公桌前看看桌上的大理石席卡。

“JENO LEE … 李帝努？？”

这让她以后怎么工作了… 竟然主动跟总裁主动约炮。

“陪你玩一下有意思么。”

李帝努笑谑的看着她，看的她有些不爽，总裁就说总裁，说什么教练呢，真的是，把她搞得像个傻子一样。

“好玩！”

黄仁珺越想越气，越想越气。口气不像是跟总裁说话，更像是耍脾气…

李帝努看黄仁珺别别扭扭的说好玩，从凳子上起身就往黄仁珺的方向走。

“怎么了？生我气了。”

“你不说你是健身教练麽？”

“你自己说的。”

“就算是我说的你也没反驳啊！”

“好啦我的错。”

黄仁珺梗梗脖子不看李帝努。

“真生气了？”

李帝努大手把黄仁珺的小脸正过来，让她正视着自己。

“那还要和我约炮麽。”

黄仁珺被李帝努握住脸、直直的盯着，被看的有些心动，他今天穿了一身高级西装，梳了狼奔头，跟昨天不一样，但也是好看的不得了，昨天是小奶狗的话，今天就是大狼狗…

“约！”

凭什么不约，白送上门的真人自动按摩棒不要白不要，而且品质还这么高。

“不说就约一次麽。”

“是你要跟我约的啊，不是我叽叽歪歪。”

“是，是我要约，我馋你身子行了吧。”

“你说什么呢！”

“睡都睡过了，你害羞什么。黑眼圈怎么这么重？”

“没事！”

黄仁珺总不能跟李帝努说，昨天被他肏虚了，晚上又意淫了他吧。

“黄仁珺。”

李帝努一脸认真得盯着黄仁珺看，看的黄仁珺有些心虚。

“怎么了，我脸上有东西麽？”

“嗯，你脸上有嘴，我帮你亲亲。”

黄仁珺这个经不住诱惑的东西！也不管什么还没下班，也不管是在哪。李帝努就说了句给我艹艹吧，她就明晃晃的被李帝努拉着、在总裁办公室白日宣淫，不过她还是胆小，做之前让李帝努确认好几遍门是不是关上了。

黄仁珺今天穿了掐腰的小黑西装，里面穿着白色衬衫，挽着头发。李帝努忍不住了，直接把黄仁珺压在桌子上亲，一手弄散了黄仁珺的头发，薄唇抵着她从上面的嘴巴吻到下面的嘴巴。

后来玩的越来越疯，李帝努一把把书桌上的东西都扫了，将已经半昏迷的黄仁珺趴着放在上面，他从后面拉开她的双腿，冲了几十下，觉得姿势不够深。又把她翻过来，他提着她的臀往上，自己斜着往上狠狠的插，黄仁珺细声媚语的求饶也不管用。

结束的时候两个人已经从办公室进到了里头的休息室，一路上黄仁珺吊在李帝努身上，下身含着他的巨大，沿路软着嗓子不断的呻吟。李帝努一到这个时候就特别的兽性，没点总裁的样儿，一步一步的故意走的很重，黄仁珺随着他步伐的震动不知道泄了几次。最后又在床上折腾了半个多小时，终于，李帝努兴致勃勃的按着黄仁珺，抵到了最深处尽情的射了进去。

下班的时候李帝努给了行政主管话儿，再找个助理，男的。主管这边摸不清头脑，不说黄仁珺面试成功了麽？  
嗯，成功了。不过不是工作上的，是生活上的。

“贴身秘书”，李帝努一个人的。


End file.
